Venenos (História e Tradição)
"Venenos" faz parte de História e Tradição, uma série de animações especiais incluídas no Blu-ray da 4ª Temporada de Game of Thrones. É narrado por Pedro Pascal como Príncipe Oberyn Martell. Sinopse Oberyn Martell explica as origens, usos clandestinos e efeitos letais de muitos venenos que circulam através de Westeros e Essos. Narração Oberyn Martell: Qualquer homem que diz que veneno é uma "arma de mulher" está traindo seus companheiros. Uma adaga, flecha, machado; essas são armas da paixão. Mas o veneno é frio, calculista. Veneno é o pensamento que te acorda de manhã e te faz dormir à noite. Você observa sua vítima morrer mil vezes antes de sequer oferecer-lhe o sabor fatal. O ódio de um homem é tão inferior ao de uma mulher para que nos seja negada tal arma? Quando eu tinha dezesseis anos, um grande senhor me flagrou com sua amante. Ele deveria ter se sentido honrado. Em vez disso, o velho tolo me desafiou a um duelo. Graças à minha idade e posição, apenas até o primeiro sangrar. Mas sua amante e esposa me disseram onde ele pretendia me fazer sangrar. Ele era forte e feroz, mas lento. Eu o feri rapidamente e o duelo acabou com honra. Depois, suas feridas se deterioraram e ele morreu. Desde então, homens me chamam de "Víbora Vermelha", um nome que sempre provoca risadas. Como se apenas uma serpente fosse tudo que eu conheço de veneno. Essência de beladona é o mais suave dos venenos. Uma gota dissolvida no vinho desacelera um coração palpitante e impede tremedeiras. Três gotas garantem uma noite de sono profundo e sem sonhos. Dez gotas e terá um sono que não se acaba. Sangue de basilisco. Dá à carne cozida um cheiro saboroso, mas se comido produz uma loucura violenta, tanto em animais quanto em homens. Um rato atacaria um leão após provar o sangue de basilisco. Mas para um homem que ama sua arte, não seria a paixão uma forma de loucura? Sangue de viúva força os intestinos e a bexiga a deixarem de funcionar. Ele se afoga em seus próprios venenos; uma morte lenta e dolorosa. Honrou seu nome muitas vezes, tenho certeza. As lágrimas de Lys, um veneno raro e caro. Limpo, insípido e inodoro. Dissolvido no vinho ou na água, come as entranhas de um homem. Ele morre em agonia, o que não aparenta incomum se a vítima for velha ou doente. O recurso favorito de herdeiros impacientes. '' ''Do outro lado do mundo, em certas ilhas do Mar de Jade, cresce uma certa planta. As folhas devem ser maturadas e embebidas em um preparo de lima, água salgada e certas especiarias raras das Ilhas de Verão. Depois, a poção deve ser engrossada com cinzas e deixada para cristalizar. O processo é lento e difícil, com ingredientes caros e difíceis de adquirir. Os alquimistas de Lys sabem como consegui-los, assim como os Homens Sem Rosto de Braavos e os meistres. Dissolvida no vinho, faz os músculos da garganta se fecharem com mais força que qualquer punho. O rosto da vítima fica tão roxo como a pequena semente de cristal de onde tinha nascido sua morte. E então o chamamos de "o estrangulador". Qual desses frascos eu tiraria da prateleira, me pergunta? Nenhum. Matar um homem à sua mesa ou em sua cama me entedia. Passar horas cozinhando em uma panela fervente, medindo e mexendo, me entedia. Como a vida começa é sempre interessante, e gosto de ter certeza de que seu fim valha a pena a espera. Aparições Personagens * Príncipe Oberyn Martell * Lorde Edgar Yronwood (não mencionado pelo nome) * Lorde Jon Arryn (não mencionado pelo nome) * Senhora Lysa Arryn (não mencionada pelo nome) * Meistre Cressen (não mencionado pelo nome) Casas Nobres * Casa Martell * Casa Yronwood Instituições * Alquimistas de Lys * Homens Sem Rosto (mencionados) * Ordem dos Meistres (mencionada) Lugares * Mar de Jade (mencionado) * Ilhas de Verão (mencionadas) * Lys (mencionada) * Braavos (mencionado) Diversos * Veneno ** Essência de beladona ** Sangue de basilisco ** Sangue de viúva ** Lágrimas de Lys ** Estrangulador ** Veneno de manticora * Manticoras en:Poisons (Histories & Lore) fr:Poisons (Histoires & Traditions) Categoria:Venenos